


Чистота эксперимента

by DFox



Series: спецквест [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Малфой выбирает странный способ и странное место для признания





	Чистота эксперимента

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Веритасерум здесь — это сыворотка правды в буквальном смысле, ее колют в вену, а не принимают внутрь.

— Чушь, — говорит Гермиона. — Ерунда. Досужие домыслы. Где ты это прочел — в «Придире» или «Ведьмополитене»? Веритасерум действует по-другому.

— А ты проверь, — фыркает Малфой. 

Волосы у него такие светлые, что в здешнем неживом свете, отражающемся от выкрашенных отвратительной магловской краской стен, кажутся почти седыми. Они свисают на лицо, скрывая от Гермионы выражение глаз Малфоя. Только острый подбородок с царапиной от поспешного бритья выдается вперед, а тонкие губы изгибаются в наглой, знакомой еще с Хогвартса, ухмылке.

— Можешь начать прямо сейчас, пока я добрый.

В его словах — насмешка и скрытый вызов. Но Гермиона не ведется — и не таких видела за время работы. Малфой ничем не отличается от всех этих егерей, оборотней и прочей нечисти, даром что бывший сокурсник. 

— Зелье активирует речевые центры и снимает установленные блоки, — говорит Гермиона, терпеливо, как ребенку, — потому допрашиваемый лгать не может: у него отключаются необходимые для этого механизмы.

— Но ты же прочла мою статью? — спрашивает Малфой и с раздражением откидывает лезущие в лицо волосы. Гермиона видит его глаза, холодные и яркие. — Потому я здесь? Или скажешь — просто соскучилась и захотела поболтать о том о сем?

Малфой говорит так, будто обычно допрашивает здесь — он.

  
***

— Все дело в том, — говорит Малфой, и губы его снова растягиваются в улыбке, — какие вопросы ты будешь задавать. И какие ответы хочешь услышать.

Не лицо, а маска. Не слова, а пропитанные ядом дротики. В этом весь Малфой. Даже сейчас, даже здесь, на приеме у следователя отдела магического правопорядка.

Гермиона хмурится и отводит взгляд.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что все допрошенные с Веритасерумом говорили то, что от них хотели услышать следователи?

Малфой наклоняет голову и долго, долго смотрит на нее все с той же почти ласковой улыбкой.

— А ты хочешь сказать, что проспала лекцию об этом на аврорских курсах?

Гермиона пропускает его шпильку мимо ушей. Куда важнее другое — то, что он сказал раньше. То, что совпадало с данными, полученными из его личного дела. И других — о, Гермиона отлично это знает, — многих, многих других. Знает — но верить не хочет. Не может себе позволить. Потому что тогда получается…

Она вскакивает так стремительно, что Малфой невольно подается назад.

— Но тогда получается, что все данные под Веритасерумом показания, — ложь. Этого не может быть, ты врешь!

Малфой равнодушно пожимает плечами, убирает упорно лезущую на глаза прядь.

— Может быть, да. Может, нет. Как ты узнаешь — допросишь с Веритасерумом?

Гермиона понимает, что сделала, только когда Малфой, подавившись очередной репликой, закидывает голову и шумно шмыгает носом. Слезы градом катятся по его лицу, смешиваются с кровью. Малфой моргает и опять не сводит с Гермионы взгляда. «Довольна?» — отчетливо читается в его глазах.

Гермиона злится: на себя за то, что так глупо потеряла контроль, на Малфоя, что все же вывел ее из равновесия. Злится, не желая даже подумать, что он говорит правду, боясь признать, что эта правда — очевидна.

Они все, все Министерство — до последнего клерка — стали жертвами колоссальной ошибки. Или аферы? Кому выгодно вообще применять сыворотку, действие которой до конца не изучено?

Гермиона вынимает палочку. Малфой заметно напрягается. Интересно, он что, ждет Круциатус?

— Эпискеи.

Выбитый хрящ встает на место. 

— Твой удар явно улучшился со школы, не могу этого не оценить, — произносит Малфой, как только опять может говорить. — Но тебе должно быть известно, что женевская конвенция запрещает пытки военнопленных.

«Ты не военнопленный, Малфой, ты дешевый позер», — хочет сказать Гермиона, глядя на его залитое кровью и слезами лицо, но вместо этого вспоминает свою влюбленность — давнюю, детскую. Хорошо, что это длилось недолго. Хорошо, что ей удалось взять себя в руки. Хорошо, что Рон был рядом. 

— Врать и не нужно, — говорит Малфой. — Достаточно говорить то, что первым приходит в голову.

  
***

— Руки на стол!

Малфой снова усмехается, но послушно закатывает рукава рубашки и руки подставляет прилежно, как и положено, — ладонями вверх. Гермиона не верит своим глазам: на предплечьях нет живого места — шрам на шраме. 

— Что это? — вырывается прежде, чем она успевает прикусить язык.

Малфой больше не улыбается. Гермиона видит, как в один миг заостряется и становится совсем белым его лицо, только на скулах — алые рваные пятна.

— Не важно. Коли смелее, Грейнджер, — голос его странно-хриплый, как будто он… боится? Хочет того, что сейчас произойдет? Это так неожиданно и странно, что Гермиона зачем-то затягивает время: долго ищет шприцы, хотя они лежат на столе, никак не может набрать необходимую дозу.

— Ну же, — торопит ее Малфой и нетерпеливо вскидывает голову. — Давай, покончим с этим.

  
***

— Я очень рад, — говорит Малфой, когда игла входит в вену, и кадык у него дергается вверх-вниз, — что ты порвала с Уизли.

— Фальстарт, Малфой, — отвечает Гермиона. — Действие зелья начнется через три с половиной минуты. 

Малфой нетерпеливо дергает щекой. 

— Нет, нет, Грейнджер. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала об этом до зелья. Он тебе не пара, этот болван. Всегда был. 

— Заткнись, — Гермиона отворачивается. Цифры на большом магловском циферблате быстро меняются. — Пожалуйста.

Так же, думает Гермиона, менялись все это время ее отношения с Роном. Виновата была в этом его шумная семья, в которую она так и не вписалась, или сама Гермиона — с ее амбициями и нежеланием уступать, — она не знала. Какое-то время они еще держались по старой, укоренившейся со школы привычке. Но в последние годы все пошло кувырком. Невидимая поначалу, с каждым днем, новым конфликтом, жалостливыми взглядами Молли, с каждой ночью, проведенной на одной кровати, но спиной к спине, трещина росла и углублялась, пока не превратилась в непреодолимую пропасть.

Кажется, они с Роном все еще любили друг друга, когда приняли решение расстаться. Может быть — Гермиона не слишком хорошо помнит то время, да и что там помнить: работа, аврорские курсы, учеба в магловском и магическом университетах. 

Тогда-то Малфой снова возник в ее жизни: все тот же заносчивый язвительный засранец, бездельник, чьи волосы выгорели на солнце добела. Это потом она узнала, что Малфой, оказывается, работал в соседней лаборатории и волосы выгорели не на солнце, а во время одного из экспериментов с зельями. С какими — Малфой не хочет рассказывать до сих пор. 

— Но это правда, — возражает Малфой, когда циферблат обнуляется. — Ты — умна и сексуальна, ты всего добиваешься своим трудом. Зачем тебе тот, кто запер бы тебя на кухне, как его отец — свою жену? 

Гермиона приподнимает бровь.

— Согласно твоей теории, Малфой, ты сейчас говоришь то, что я хочу от тебя услышать?

— Нет, — быстро говорит Малфой и продолжает, облизывая губы. — Тебе очень идет твоя новая стрижка, Грейнджер, Сейчас ты еще красивей, чем была в школе, а ведь именно тогда я влюбился в тебя. Помнишь, когда ты врезала мне в первый раз?

Гермиона не верит своим ушам. 

— Ты… что?

— Влюбился в тебя, — говорит Малфой, напряженно хмурясь. — Когда…

— К чему это все? Чего ты от меня хочешь? — Гермиона чувствует невероятную усталость, как будто они с Малфоем взвалили на ее плечи всю тяжесть мира, а вовсе не устроили импровизированный вечер воспоминаний. 

— Для начала — поцеловать тебя, — все так же быстро отвечает Малфой и добавляет несколько старомодно, — если позволишь.

Его глаза блестят. И никакого в них нет холода, думает Гермиона, как ей вообще такое в голову могло прийти. Сейчас они похожи на весеннее небо — синее, бездонное. Или просто рубашка удачно подобрана в тон? 

Почему бы и нет, думает Гермиона. В конце концов, что они потеряют — чистоту эксперимента?

На табло вовсю идет обратный отсчет. Максимальный эффект зелья, как написано в инструкции, сохраняется в течение первых пятнадцати минут после введения препарата, а потом идет на спад.


End file.
